


Help

by Channie08



Series: Nct hurt/comfort stuff [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Comfort, Crying, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Protective Lee Taeyong, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Jeno just wanted to protect Donghyuck





	Help

As I was practicing the routine for We Go Up, I felt my feet slip out of place as I tried getting to my next position. It caused me to fall, landing hardly on the floor.

"Hyung, are you okay? That was a hard fall!" Jaemin questioned, grabbing my elbow to help me up. 

I nodded, smiling brightly while responding, "Yeah, I just slipped, I was moving a bit to fast!" 

Jaemin along with the rest of the group laughed lightly, and Mark walked up, patting my back before saying, "Alright we'll go through one more time and then we should be good to leave for the night!" 

We all cheered loudly, walking to our starting positions, but my cheers cut short as I saw our manager, Woosung, glaring at me. 

I looked down at my feet and listened for the music to start, carefully executing my moves. Doing them sharply, only stumbling slightly through the same line I slipped on. 

Once our song ended, all of us went to our bags to drink our water, and start packing up to go back to the dorm. 

"Jeno? Can you stay after practice?" Questioned Woosung, walking over to me. I looked up at him, then looked at Mark, trying to convey puppy eyes so I couldn't stay, but Woosung quickly said, "Don't worry Mark, I'll drive him back to the dorm, I just want to go over that one spot he keeps stumbling over."

Mark thought for a second before responding, "Alright, just make sure he gets back before nine, so you have about forty-five minutes." 

Then he and the rest of the group bid their goodbyes to myself and Woosung, before walking out of the practice room, chatting about what they should watch when they get home.

The moment the door clicked shut, I felt Woosung grab the back of my neck, pulling me to the middle of the practice room. 

"Look at yourself." He said harshly, clenching his hand around my neck. 

When I didn't look into the mirror, he took his hand from my neck, and soon I felt him strike the back of head, making me fall to the ground with a gasp. 

He growled angrily, grabbing my hair and yanking my head upwards to look at myself, "You are so fucking useless, you bring the others down, why can't you attempt to at least dance right? You already can't rap. Jaemin is so much better than you for rapping, and Jisung, the fucking youngest is better than you in dancing." 

Tears ran down my cheeks at his words, knowing that he is right. "I-I'm sorry sir! I'll be better!" 

The only thing he could do is chuckle sarcastically at this and say, "You can bet my ass you will after this. If you don't get fucking better after this, I will make that stupid Donghyuck stay back to. He will go through what you do as well."

My eyes widened at this and I began frantically shaking my head, stuttering out, "N-No! Hyuckie is to good! Just me! Punish me! I'm bad not home sir!" 

At this, Woosung dragged me over to the mirror by my hair, and threw me against it, not hard enough to brake it, but to hurt me. 

When I was on the ground, he squatted down and gripped my chin and spat out, "Take your shirt and pants off, NOW!" 

Confused, I questioned, "My p-pants? You said we wouldn't do this again though?" 

He angrily stood up and kicked me flat in the ribs, causing me to groan in pain. 

"Do what I fucking ask. This is so your precious 'Hyuckie' doesn't get this." He growls. 

I quickly move to take the said items off as I sit on the floor, not wanting Hyuck to get into trouble because of my stupid actions. 

Once I have them off, Woosung pulls me up to stand up before he shoves my back against the mirror. His right hand pins my hands above my head, while his left hand roams around my body, hitting, and pinching me, especially my now exposed nipples, causing them to turn slightly reddish purple. 

"S-Sir, I don't want to d-do this!" I cry out fearfully. This makes him more upset as suddenly he moves his hand and gropes my cock. 

As he growls again, he spits, "Then I guess I should call Mark to bring Donghyuck here hmm? That or you shut the hell up and deal with it!" 

I sob out and shut my lips as he takes his right hand and starts punching my stomach, his left hand not releasing me, but squeezing painfully. 

After a few minutes of this, my torso is turning a gross color of purple and blues, Woosung turns me around and takes one of my hands and replaces his left hand with my own. 

"Squeeze your little cock and watch your face in the mirror. When you finish take your boxers off." He whispers into my ear. 

Crying I do as he says, and then slowly pull my boxers down, then try to cover myself with my hands.

This just causes him to take his belt, which he just took off, and bring it across my back. I quickly threw my hands in the air and cried out at the pain. 

"S-Sir! Stop!" I sob out, shaking as I try to stay standing. 

He only brings the belt down more, and after a few more hits, he takes his hand and gropes my butt, spreading my cheeks apart. I try to wiggle out of his hold but can't as he pulls me right back. I cry out more, as be won't stop, but soon enough he stops as if I'm not back in the dorm soon, Mark would worry.

Once he yanks my clothes back on, he pulls me out of the practice room with my stuff and walks me out of the building to his car. When he starts driving, he says, "If you tell anyone, just know that I will take Donghyuck and do the exact same to him. Besides your group will think your a slut, they wouldn't believe you anyways." 

When we pull up to the dorms, I move to get out, but he yanks my hair to move back into the seat, and he takes something, a ruler I think, and smacks my thighs multiple times before he shoves me out of the car, and drives off.

As I walk up to the steps of the dorm, I wipe any evidence of tears, and enter the dorm, shouting a quick 'I'm back! I'm gonna shower!" and head into the bathroom, not before grabbing clothes for after the shower.

In the bathroom, I take my clothes off, and bite back my tears as I see all the blues, purples and blacks across my body. All the hits Woosung served were strategically placed where no one could see them. 

Turning the shower on, I stood outside of it so it would warm up before I got in. As I stood I turned my music on to full blast so no one would be able to hear me cry in the shower. 

Moving to get in, I see the door handle move, so I quickly hop in before anyone could walk into the bathroom and see me. 

In the shower, I cry out all the pain I'm feeling, scrubbing my body to get the memory of Woosung's hands off my body. 

After about twenty minutes, I hop out and quickly dry myself off, and pull my fresh clothes on. Which consisted of a black hoodie and a pair of black joggers. 

Walking out of the bathroom, I walk into my room to see Donghyuck laying on my bed.

"Hyuckie? What are you doing in here? I thought you were going to be with the hyungs at their dorm?" I question softly, moving to sit beside him on my bed. 

He sits up and that's when I notice the tears in his eyes, I quickly pull him into my embrace and he sobs out, "I saw you before you got into the shower hyung..."

My eyes widen and I pull away and start stuttering out as tears start to build in my eyes, "H-Hyuckie you can't tell anyone! Manager Woosung said he would hurt you if anyone found out!" 

Hyuck chuckled sadly and turned around as he pulled the back of his hoodie up, and he whispered, "The 127 manager already does..."

I gasp as I see all the lines littering his back, "Is this all he does?" I question him softly, trying to hold my tears in. 

I release a sigh of relief when he nods, and he then says, "They punch my stomach to but that's it... Your injuries look so much worse Nono, Woosung doesn't nly hit you with his belt and punch you, does he?" 

When I shake my head, he sobs again and pulls me in for a hug and he whispers, "We need to end this, how long has this been happening Nono?" 

I lower my head into his shoulder as I say, "Since the beginning of our training for our Empathy album..." 

He cries even more as I say that, and responds that his has been just two months before the training wor We Go Up."

He then stands up, pulling me with him and says, "I'm ending this, let's go to the hyungs dorm, we are telling Taeyong tonight, this needs to be stopped."

I nodded and softly asked, "C-Can Johnny hyung, Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung be there too?" 

When Hyuck says yes, I let a sigh of relief out and we both quickly walk out of my room and sneak out of the dorm as the rest are entranced by Frozen. 

The walk to the hyungs dorm is silent, Hyuck and I clinging onto one another, nerves eating us away. 

When we get there, Donghyuck knocks softly, and we wait for about ten seconds before Johnny opens the door.

"What are you guys doing here! Its late and you have a schedule tomorrow!" Johnny exclaims loudly. 

I flinch at his loud voice and cower into Donghyuck even though he is slightly smaller than me. 

"J-Johnny hyung, something happened, and w-we need to talk to you, Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung..." Donghyuck stuttered out, looking down to the ground. 

Worriedly, Johnny nods his head and ushers us into his shared room with Taeyong and says, "Taeyong they need to tell us something, but I have to get Yuta and Doyoung first." 

When he walks out, Taeyong sits up in his bed and puts his phone down before looking at us confused. 

We don't say anything as we move and slowly sit down on Johnny's bed, looking around the room to avoid eye contact. 

After a few minutes, Johnny comes back with the other two, and they all gather onto Taeyong's bed, looking at us questionably. 

I look at Donghyuck and he gives my hand a comforting squeeze, then I slowly say, "Something h-has been going on for awhile, b-but I was threatend not to tell anyone or Hyuckie would b-be hurt!" 

Doyoung was the first to speak up, and question, "What has been going on then Jeno-ah?" 

I shivered a bit before responding carefully, "M-Manager Woosung h-has been doing bad things to me..." and then I turned my body around and pulled my hoodie off my bruised body, tears streaming down my face.

I heard the hyungs take in a gasp of air, one of them choking back a sob. I couldn't bear to look at them, so I buried my face into my hands and stayed facing away from them and cried. 

Donghyuck then spoke up for me and said, "Woosung has hurt him physically, mentally, a-and also s-sexually... Since before the Empathy Album..."

More sobs filled the air, and I soon felt myself being pulled to sit on someone's lap. 

"J-Jeno! Hyung is so s-sorry he didn't notice! I'm such a terrible hyung!" Taeyong said sobbing into my shoulder. 

"N-No hyung! W-We should have told you sooner! And your manager h-has hurt Hyuckie too!" I stutter out, nervously.

I saw Hyuck's stand up and remove his hoodie as well. 

"My little babies! No!" Yuta shouted, taking Donghyuck into his arms, Johnny wrapping his arms around both. Doyoung came over to Taeyong and I, joining in on our hug. 

After we cried mist of our tears out, Johnny spoke up, "We need you two to go to the hospital okay? These look infected, and Jeno's are still bleeding... Then we will tell the company and police about the two managers..." 

I nodded and felt myself get lifted up by Taeyong, I simply just wrapped my legs around his waist. Donghyuck was lifted up by Yuta, and Doyoung was at the front of us, opening the bedroom door before going to the front door, helping put shoes on. Right before we walked out tho, Johnny put a blanket over both Donghyuck's back and my back, covering it from anyone else. 

When Doyoung hyung opened the front door, we were greeted with the rest of the dreamies, looking scared and frantic.

"Haechan! Jeno! We were looking for you two! We were so worried!" Mark shouted, not realizing the situation we were in.

Johnny hyung pulled them all in and said, "Mark, I need you to calm down, go and wake Taeil hyung and Kun up, have them drive you and the rest of the members to the hospital right away, okay? We need to leave now."

Mark hyung nodded as Chenle and Jaemin went to go wake up said boys, while Jisung was waking up everyone else. 

"Okay let's go" Doyoung hyung whispered, walking towards their garage and tossing a pair of keys towards Johnny hyung. 

As we drove to the hospital, Taeyong hyung was on the phone with the company, and Yuta hyung was calling the police. Donghyuck was fast asleep in Yuta's lap, and I couldn't find it in my to shut my eyes at all. Each time I closed my eyes, I just replayed what had happened tonight. 

I shivered at the awful memory, and I felt Taeyong pull me closer, hugging me tight.

Once Taeyong finally hung up the phone, I poked his arm and asked, "T-Taeyong hyung? Am I a slut? B-Because I didnt try hard enough to get away from Woosung? Did I deserve the s-stuff he did to me? Cause he said that it was to make me be better, and that I needed to be p-punished for not doing good enough..."

Taeyong's eyes started filling with tears and he said, "Oh no, baby, you will never be a slut, you did what you could, you were scared and he threatened you. You didn't deserve anything he did to you. You are already perfect, there shouldn't be punishment for anything, you shouldn't have been touched anyways baby..." 

I nodded and silently placed my head in his chest. I soon felt myself falling asleep to Taeyong's heart beat, and him placing kisses on the top of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to sexualize this in anyway, I want people to know that rape and abuse is wrong in a ways. I will continue this with one more chapter about Jeno and Hyuck's recovery.
> 
> Comment what else you'd like to happen.


End file.
